1. Field
Embodiments relate to an inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, high-power battery packs using nonaqueous electrolyte with high-energy density are being developed. This type of high-power battery pack creates a large capacity battery pack by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries in series. Therefore, this high-power battery pack may be used for a power source of a device when high power is required, e.g., for driving a motor of an electric vehicle.
In addition, the battery pack may be used as a power source to drive or charge small appliances and portable electronic products. Thus, an inverter that converts energy charged in the battery pack into a user-desired output is required.